HopexVanille Love
by xKirey
Summary: All rights go to the creators of Final Fantasy XIII! I hope you love this story! More chapters will be coming soon! All my stuff got erased so I'll update all my chapters back again! Sorry:/! :3 Enjoyy333
1. Chapter 1

**All rights go to the creator of the show/game! I own NOTHING!**

**Rated T**

**[All my chapters got erased! So I'm starting over again, help me get back to 100 views!]**

**Chapter 1**

It was a cold night. She was walking by herself. Across the hill, I can see her beautiful figure, standing there. Everyone was sleeping. We just came back from fighting the l'cie. Lightning, Snow, Fang, Sazh, Vanille, and me, Hope.

"How do I go up to her without being nervous?"

I thought to myself over and over. She was right there. Right in front of me, on the hill. She looked depressed.

"Here I go...I'm not chickening out this time...Vanille!" I gave out a sharp cry.  
"Hope?" she jumped. "Oh, Hope! You startled me, what are you doing so late at night?" she looked puzzled.

"I can ask you the same. I guess i'm just nervous about tomorrows fight against more l'cie. What's your reason?"

"Well I guess you can say the same," she chuckled. "It's such a beautiful night. Don't you wish...oh nevermind."

Hope looked confused. He wanted her to go on. "Tell me, it shouldn't be that embarrassing." he dazed into her green, sparkling eyes.

As she refused to speak again, he let go of the topic. Vanille later then suggested that they should sleep for tomorrow's fight. He agreed, but his body would refuse his orders to sleep, so he stood there all night. He didn't know if she liked him. He felt sharp pain, him wanting to know more. He was only fifteen. What does a fifteen year old boy have to know? She was only a year older. Hope never thought of it being awkward for him liking her. He had this connection that he did not want to ever let go. He loved the feeling of this bond.

"Only until the next day, when we win...I'll find out for sure if she likes me. Whatever it takes..."


	2. Chapter 2

**All rights go to the creater of the SHOW/GAME! I own NOTHING!**

**Rated T**

**Chapter 2; Partners**

It was now ready to be dawn. The sun, slowley creeping out bringing light to the land, waking everyone.

-yawn- "Oh my, it's morning already?" Vanille gazed at the morning sun.

"Man, just when I needed those extra hours of sleep. Can't we wake up in a couple hours you guys? Please?" Hope whimpered.

"Get your lazy butt up Hope. The l'cie are going to be waiting for us. That reminds me, I was thinking of this overnight." Snow began.

Everyone waited for Snow to speak. But since everyone was tired and afraid of their own morning breath to knock out a teammate, Vanille rose up and answered Snow with a confused look.

"Well what is it?" She asked.

"I was thinking maybe we should split up once we get there. I mean c'mon, we are dealing with l'cie. They can kill us all if we are together." Snow announced.

Sazh had a baffled look.

"Well, it does make sense. They can actually kill us if were all together with, psh, I don't know, one hit? If we split up and kill them, it would be easier to trick them," he assumed.

"Well? Who's picking?" Lightning asked with a confused look.

Snow immeditatly turned over to Serah, pointing her to Lightnings direction. Then next he paired himself with Sazh. Next thing you know, the two remaining kids were left.

"And Hope with Vanille. Any questions?"

"Well, I-" Hope paused when he noticed Vanille holding his arm gently.

"This will be fun! Don't you think so too, Hope?!" she announced in a greater tone.

Snow then acknowledged all the pairs, having no regrets whatsoever. He then started by giving orders, acting as if he were the captain of the group. Everyone followed and agreed with everything he was ordering. Then next thing you know, they started out.

What do you think will happen in the next chapter with Hope and Vanille?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 ; Time Travel **

**Rated T **

**I do not own this game/anime/show. **

**Enjoy ! **

They all traveled together as one whole group. They knew since they were put in groups, it would be quicker to defeat the l'cie. As they finally got to there destination, they saw three glowing portals, floating right ahead of them. Obviously by now, you should know Lightning and Serah would go through the first portal, Snow and Sazh would go through the second portal, and the remaining kids would fly on through the third and last portal. As they walked up to there portals, Lightning became worried.

"As much as I hate to say this, shouldn't we take the kids with us? I mean they're not experienced like us," she complained.

Snow turned to Lightning, and simply told her, "Look Lightning, Vanille is old enough to watch Hope. Hope is only a year younger! They are teenagers, even though they are not experienced fighters, they do have hidden abilities in themselves which they will soon find out when they are on there own together. You just need to trust them."

"Yeah! I don't like hearing THAT from Snow, but I have to agree with him. We are not kids anymore. We'll find a way out, we promise. Don't we, Vanille?" Hope told with a straight face.

"Mhm!" Vanille simply nodded.

"Alright, alright, I get it. There's no need for a whole lecture. I got it, okay? Gosh, is it bad for me just to worry about them?" Lightning chuckled.

When they finally said their goodbyes, they all headed off into their own portals. Everyone left, one by one in there teams. Now it was the remaining group, Vanille and Hope, still standing.

"Well, aren't we going to go in?" Vanille stood puzzled.

"Y-yeah. Sorry, just.. daydreaming I guess." Hope mumbled.

"Is something the matter, Hope?"

"It's just… you see, that thing that happened last night.. what were you going to tell me!" Hope shouted.

"Oh my. You've been thinking about that this whole time?! Your a crazy kid, Hope." Vanille giggled.

Still not answering Hope's question, Vanille took Hope's hand and jumped in the portal with him. Only hearing fading screams while falling through the portal, they held hands all the way through.


End file.
